1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a system using an integrated circuit (IC), and more specifically, to increasing security in a system which uses an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
Security is a significant issue for many systems that use integrated circuits. As hackers become more capable and sophisticated, new security approaches are needed to safeguard systems and to thwart the efforts of such hackers.